Keeping score is an inherent part of many sports. Often, players keep score manually on scorecards. This is particularly true in amateur athletics, and it is especially the case in amateur golf outings. Consequently, at least one of the participants must carry the card and update it periodically to reflect changes in score. For example, the scorekeeper in a game of golf normally will update the player's scores after each hole. For four players playing eighteen holes, the scorecard must be marked no less than seventy-six times (including totaling.)
When golfers use a motorized cart, such continual scoring is made relatively convenient by the inclusion of a permanent card holder mounted on the cart. However, this method necessarily leaves the players without the card whenever they are away from the cart. Also, the card is exposed to the elements, and a paper scorecard pelted by rain quickly becomes unusable.
When golfers opt for a manual pull cart, they again may employ some type of card holder mounted on the cart. This practice also makes the card somewhat accessible. However, it is not available on many carts; it leaves the card exposed to the elements; it may interfere with access to golf clubs; and it leaves the player without the card whenever he or she is away from the cart.
Golfers also have the option of walking the course carrying their golf bags. A different and arguably more inconvenient set of problems with respect to scoring affects these golfers. While the card is always with the golfer, it often must be stuffed in the golfer's pocket and retrieved each time a score is to be entered. With this, the paper card can suffer damage such as tearing or crumpling. Also, rain and other dampness can easily seep through a golfer's clothing to add to the damage the card suffers. Furthermore, it is cumbersome to fish through one's pockets to find the card and the accompanying pencil. This problem is aggravated by the ease of tactile confusion of objects in the golfer's pocket. For example, the scorecard can be confused with money and other paper goods, and the pencil can be confused with golf tees and other like objects. Furthermore, when withdrawing a scorecard from his or her pocket, a golfer may mistakenly pull out and drop other objects, such as money.
In light of the above, there is a need for a holder for scorecards and the like which allows easy access to the scorecard, protects it from the multitude of damaging forces which might otherwise affect it, and allows it to remain with the user at all times.